


Provenance- Part 5

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fifth part of season 1 episode 19.





	Provenance- Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fifth part of season 1 episode 19.

Dean pulled up to Evelyn’s house and parked but didn’t turn off the car.

“Why don’t you and Sarah go inside and I’ll stay here with Y/N.” Dean said, looking at his brother. You and Sarah were in the back and she gave you a shy smile.

“Fine.” Sam said, tired of arguing with him. Him and Sarah got out and started walking away. Dean smirked and turned the radio on, going to a station before turning it up. A cheesy love song started playing loudly.

Sam spun around and motioned for Dean to turn it off. With a roll of his eyes, he turned it off and leaned back. They walked to the house and disappeared inside of it.

“Do you think he’ll make a move?”

“Not a chance.” Dean said, looking at you.

“Maybe we should trap him in a room full of sexy women and then maybe he’ll man up with one of them.” You joked.

“I think he’ll lecture them to death.” Dean chuckled. You laughed and agreed with him. You wondered what was taking them so long when you heard a loud slam. You looked to see the opened front door now slammed shut.

You and Dean jumped out of the car and ran to the house, pounding on the door. Dean tried to get it open but it was as if there was some sort of glue holding it together.

“Dean! Hey! Is that you?” You heard the muffle voice of Sam say.

“Sammy, you alright?” Dean asked, trying to hear him. Just then, his phone rang and he answered it, putting it on speakerphone.

“Tell me you slammed the front door.” Dean said.

“Nope, it wasn’t me. I think it was the little girl. She’s out of the painting. I think it might have been her all along.” Sam said. You knew it wasn’t the dad.

“Damn, Y/N, we need to start listening to you from now on.” Dean commented.

“Sam, I think the dad was trying to warn everyone before the girl could kill. He was looking down on her, right?” You said, looking at Dean.

“Hey, let’s recap later all right? Just get us out of here.” Sam said. You got on your knees and took out your lock picking kit and tried the lock.

“I can’t pick the lock, Sam. The door won’t budge.” You said loudly so he could hear you.

“Knock it down.”

“Oh, yeah, I thought I saw a battering ram in the car earlier. Let me go grab that.” You said sarcastically, standing up.

“Guys, the damn thing is coming.” Sam growled.

“Well, you’re just going to have to hold it off until we figure something out. Get some salt or iron.” Dean said, moving around the porch, trying to find a way in. He tried banging on the windows but nothing was working. You tried to find some other type of way in but you didn’t have any luck.

You didn’t hear anything from Sam when you met up with Dean again and you were getting worried.

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, for now.” Sam said a moment later.

“Okay, how are we going to kill her?” You asked, thinking.

“I don’t know, she was already cremated. There’s nothing left to burn.” Sam said.

“Then how is she still around?” Dean asked. You had a lot more questions than answers at this point. You heard Sarah speaking but only heard her voice. She was too far away from the phone for you to understand her.

“Dean, Sarah said the doll might have the kid’s real hair. That is human remains which is the same as bones.” Sam said.

“The Mausoleum! Okay, Sam, hold her off and we’ll finish this as soon as we can!” Dean hung up and you raced to the car, jumping in. Dean stepped on the gas and raced to the graveyard, making it in record time.

Dean jumped out of the car and raced inside and you followed, a gun in your hand. You didn’t know what you might need. Dean tried breaking the glass with his hand but nothing was working. He turned to you for an idea when you handed him the gun. He smirked and tried breaking the glass with the butt of the gun.

“Dean, use the gun on it.” You said. It would have been much easier. He sighed at himself for being dumb and shielded his eyes. You did the same and Dean shot the glass, breaking it off to grab the doll inside. Dean grabbed his lighter and tried to light it but the damn thing refused to light. After the third try, he got it to light and immediately the hair was doused in flames. He dropped the doll and you watched it burn.

Dean pulled out his phone and called his brother, making sure he was okay.

“Sam, you good?” You didn’t hear his response but judging the relief on Dean’s face, you would say he was okay.

* * *

You, Sam and Sarah were leaning on a wall outside of the auction house, watching some workers board the painting up. You three weren’t alone long because Dean approached, holding some papers.

“This was archived in the county records. The Merchant’s adopted daughter Melanie. You want to know why she was up for adoption? Because her real family was murdered in their beds. Apparently, she murdered them. I mean, who would blame a sweet little girl? So, then she kills Isaiah and his family. The old man takes the blame. His spirit’s been trying to warn people ever since.” Dean sighed.

“So, where does this one go, Ms. Blake?” One of the workers said.

“Take it out back and burn it.” She said, dead serious. Everyone looked at her but you agreed. That thing needed to go.

“I’m serious guys. Thanks.” She gave them a tight smile and they followed orders. They walked off to the back to do their thing.

“I’m just glad this whole thing is over. I never liked Upstate New York.” You said.

“I guess this means you’re leaving.” Sarah said sadly, looking at Sam. The air started to thicken up with awkwardness and you looked between Sam and Sarah, nodding.

“Okay then, Dean, why don’t we wait by the car.” You smiled to Sarah, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s shoulders slumped but followed your instruction anyways.

“I’m the one that burned the doll and destroyed the spirit, but don’t thank me or anything.” Dean grumbled as you walked with him.

“Mmm, I’ll thank you.” You said seductively, leaning up to his ear and nibbling on it. He growled and pushed you against the car, kissing you. You pulled away and looked into his eyes that sparkled with love. You turned around and leaned into his body, your back to his front and he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. You held onto his strong arms, watching Sam and Sarah say goodbye.

Sarah closed the door of the auction house while Sam was outside. You guess Sam never made a move. You knew he wanted to and he should. You smiled widely when Sam walked back to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a smiling Sarah and she leaned up just as Sam leaned down and their lips met.

“That’s my boy.” Dean muttered with a smile. Sam deserved to be happy and in that moment, you knew he was.


End file.
